A power system (power network) for supplying power into a home or office has a vertical and centralized network system that is concentrated into a center and controlled by a supplier. Also, in an electricity charge system, a charge system for use is a basic charge system, and charge systems for voltage and time are added to basic charge system. In addition, a progressive tax is applied to a house. Also, to disperse power consumption concentrated at a specific time, night-time electricity is now running. However, under the power system, it is difficult to realize a global target that is “Stop Global Warming” and solve limitations such as an absence of a plan for dealing with an increase of an energy raw material price, energy excessive consumption, and unstable supply of electricity.
Thus, it is needed to develop an intellectual power system in which two-way communication between a consumer and a supplier is established to improve efficiency of a power industry by doing away with the current power system. Furthermore, it is required to construct the intellectual power system so that consumers adjust their power consumption. Also, the development of intellectual devices mutually communicating with the intellectual power system is needed.